By Now
by GirlDatSigndUp1HrB4NewYear
Summary: Patricia is forced by her parents to go to a blind date, but her date does something unexpected. Meanwhile, Patricia and the waiter get a relationship she and her date were thought to have by the waiter. Who is the date? Who is the waiter? What did the date do? And finally, what relationship will she and the waiter have? One-shot


By Now

Patricia Williamson was walking to a fancy restaurant in Liverpool. Why, you ask? The simplest answer for you could be because of a blind date, but the longer and much explained one could be because of her family, persuading her to go to the restaurant, to get a boyfriend, one who is the ideal type for her, and her family, but…

She went there for the food.

She did not know what she was doing, but this was bound to be exciting.

In her red skull shirt, black leather jacket, red-and-black bracelet, dark, skinny jeans, black combat boots and dark make-up, she was almost there and ready to go.

But what about Eddie?

They recently broke up, and to her parents' advantage, they set up a blind date, which you now know about, plus, she was in college, so she was free to date anyone she likes.

And, her parents like.

How about her date?

Her date is Thomas Smith. With blonde hair, green eyes, a shapely nose, and thin lips. He was kind and sweet, but had a rebellious side too. That is why he wore a black shirt under his jacket, dark pants, and dark converse.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Patricia was seated and shown to Thomas. At first, she hated him, but as they talked, their connection started growing at a raid rate, but then, just then, the waiter who is Eddie Miller-Sweet, the ex-boyfriend we talked about a while ago showed up.

"Excuse me, uh, I need to go to the bathroom," Patricia said and pulled Eddie. "What the heck are you doing, Patricia? I'm going to lose my job if you keep this up," the boy said, "I am in a blind date, after being forced by my parents. Now, what the hell are you doing?" she snapped back, "Earning extra cash," he said plainly. Patricia, rolling her eyes left her ex and went back to her date, with Eddie after her.

-LINE BREAK-

After the date, they had exchanged numbers and promised to text each other. "Are we dating already?" Thomas asked her, "Uh, well we only know a few things about each other, so I guess I don't know," she replied in the most polite manner she could.

"Will this change your mind?" Thomas asked, leaning to kiss Patricia in the slowest but most romantic manner, slowly closing the gap and slowly getting nearer and nearer to her lips.

By now, a centimetre was the only space they had.

By now, he had kissed her.

By now, her heart got captured by the second man she had ever been with as a candidate for love.

By now, her ex, Eddie Miller-Sweet has watched the whole thing happen.

By now, he had his heart broken.

And by now, Eddie finally found out the meaning of love—it was the feeling that when you're happy with someone, and by the time they meet another person, they break up. To him, that was love.

_Why am I hurt? Why am I jealous? We aren't even dating! _He thought to himself, and based on the facts, it was all true.

But, did I say he saw it all? Oops, sorry, my apologies.

After the kiss, she slapped him. Hard. "Creep," she said, "we barely know each other, and you kiss me? You are such a loser. I am going to leave, put you in my blacklist, and rename you to Thom Cat. Like seriously, you remind me of a lost loser tomcat. Goodbye, Thom Cat," and with that she left him.

-LINE BREAK-

"Eddie, you go to the reception. Chris' shift is almost over," the manager said looking at the time, and with that order he hung a piece of paper near the chef's area and went to the entrance.

"—Thom Cat," he heard Patricia say and as she neared the exit, the two bumped together. "Eddie?" she asked, "I thought it was still working hours," Eddie raised his eyebrow, "It is working hours. My shift changed. And by the way, congratulations on your new boyfriend," he said. Although the last sentence wasn't true, he said it quite in a realistic tone.

"Boyfriend? Who old you we were dating? He kissed me, I slapped him, end of story," she said in a what-the-hell manner, waving her hands as if she was a bird. "Why do you even care?" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I care because I want another chance to prove I love you," he said holding her hand, "Can I get the chance?"

Patricia, taken aback, widened her eyes and said, "O-okay, Kruger."

By now, they started a new chapter in their lives, together.

#


End file.
